Many techniques are available to users today to find information on the World Wide Web (“web”). For example, users often use web browsers and/or search engines to find information of interest. Search engines provide search results in response to a search query from a user. The search results are often presented in a ranked list, based on the search query from the user.
Users often use different types of devices to initiate searches. For example, a user might initiate a search using a desktop computer, another search using a tablet computer, and yet another search using a mobile telephone. To obtain information regarding a search initiated by one device on another device, the user recreates the search on the other device.